The use of three dimensional images in advertising, photography and sign making has increased dramatically in recent years. This increased use comes as a direct result of technological advances in the fields of computing, software, digital printing and digital photography in combination with the increased availability of low-cost materials for constructing the images.
Traditionally, three dimensional images have been constructed using one of the following methods. In a first method referred to as a “moving camera method”, a still camera takes pictures of a stationary object at equal distances along a linear slider member, wherein the pictures of the sequential views are processed with appropriate imaging software. In a second method referred to as a “linear arrayed multi-camera method”, a plurality of photographs are taken around a stationary or moving object using a plurality of cameras, wherein the photographs are again processed with the imaging software. Finally, a third method involves the use of 3D software to convert standard two dimensional images into layered images.
Recognizing the inherent deficiencies of each of the identified methods for creating three dimensional images, the present inventors developed a novel, automated system for taking two-dimensional, digital images at various locations around a target and converting these two-dimensional images into a true, three dimensional image. This automated system for creating three dimensional images is disclosed and described in U.S. patent publication 2004/0160512A1, filed Feb. 17, 2004 and entitled “3D CAMERA SYSTEM AND METHOD”, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
As part of this automated system, one or more cameras are described as being mounted upon a motorized platform for transporting the cameras on a desired path of travel. The motorized platform is formed of separable pieces wherein a linkage system operably connected sets of wheels on each of the separable pieces. While the previously described system and motorized platform can be used to successfully create 3D images, it would be advantageous to further improve on the disclosed system and motorized platform.